


【Bnior】Drunk on you

by horoyoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bnior, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horoyoi/pseuds/horoyoi





	【Bnior】Drunk on you

朴珍荣没想到事情发展成了这样。

炖着汤的锅咕噜咕噜地持续发出闷响，蔬菜切了一半就随意搁在了一旁，而厨师本人，正衣衫凌乱的，被他亲爱的学弟压在料理台上。

“喂林在范…你给我起开汤还炖着呢…”

那颗黑色的毛头正伏在他胸口拱着，毫无章法的啃咬让朴珍荣一时乱了呼吸，他颤着声线推了推对方的肩膀，换来的是尖锐虎牙磨蹭过乳尖的刺痛感。

嘶——

朴珍荣皱起眉毛倒吸口气，不意外地对上那人含着些许笑意的视线。

“哥要是有奶该有多好。”  
林在范嘴里含着半边乳尖口齿不清地笑着，惹了朴珍荣涨红着脸去敲他的头，被他长臂一伸按住后腰，身体瞬间严丝合缝地贴紧。

“想喝奶找头奶牛去。”

朴珍荣从鼻间哼出一声，手臂作势要推开他，又被他舌尖一个拨弄软了腰。

年龄比他小的弟弟在这种技巧上却从来没输过他。

舌尖在起了细小颗粒的乳晕处来来回回地打着转，触了乳尖便用齿列抚过又换上锐利的犬齿，接着用了力去吮，指尖若有若无地在朴珍荣敏感的腰腹上划着线。  
身后离墙壁还有段距离，朴珍荣身子已经软的撑不住，只得像个树袋熊一样揽着脖子整个人挂在林在范身上。

“哥很敏感嘛。”

腹部被朴珍荣硬起来的下身抵住，林在范笑着直起身来，用同样硬热的部位去磨蹭对方的。

“哥跟暗恋的那位学长在一起也会这样吗？”

“说什么呢…”看着林在范被唾液浸出些水光的薄唇，朴珍荣突然口干舌燥起来，拽过弟弟的衣领吻了上去。

嘴唇碰撞在一起的钝痛让两人都发出声闷哼，惊讶于哥哥的主动，但在朴珍荣微微张开嘴唇时林在范就立刻化被动为主动，含着哥哥饱满的唇瓣，勾着哥哥舌尖在他的口腔里四处点火。

从宽大的短裤下摆摸进去，鲜少露出的腿部肌肤细腻又柔软，林在范用手掌恋恋不舍地磨蹭了几下，又探进更深处。

“…哥没穿内裤？”  
触到林在范惊讶的视线朴珍荣腾地红了脸，支支吾吾没说出什么来。

“叫了学弟来家里拿社团资料，装模作样地在料理下面却早就湿成一片，”摸了一手湿润时林在范勾着嘴角笑了，在那湿软的入口揉了揉就顶进了第一根手指，“哥早就想好今天要跟我做了不是吗？”

被仅是一段指节搅动得头脑发昏，朴珍荣不愿承认的那点小心思都被弟弟看了个透。  
装模作样是事实，林在范大汗淋漓脱掉外套只穿着件无袖背心的样子让他移不开目光也是事实。  
反驳的话到了嘴边变得软弱无力，最后只是红着脸软绵绵地抬手堵住对方的嘴。

“哥自己叼着衣服吧。”

衣摆被撩过胸口朴珍荣便乖乖咬住了，体内那几根手指换着角度找着他的敏感点。这期间林在范的视线从未离开过他的脸，如果不是后面的饱胀感，那眼神认真得几乎让朴珍荣以为是在做什么正经的学术研究。

“不要看我…唔啊…”被戳刺到了那一点的时候朴珍荣几乎弹了起来，腰肢不受控制地颤抖。  
似乎是被这一声略带撒娇的软音激励到，林在范眼底终于漾起了些笑意，带着些茧的指尖加速集中刺激着那一处，软肉在进出的动作下被带出又带回。  
他如愿听到朴珍荣呼吸变得急促起来，叼着衣摆的唇间断断续续地泻出轻吟。

最终衣摆还是掉了下来。

锅口源源不断地吐着热气，将厨房内的空气熏得燥热难耐，林在范拂了把额头上的汗珠，一手捏着朴珍荣的腰，一手拽着衣角脱掉了背心，白皙结实的胸口浮着一层细细密密的汗珠，还沾着些刚刚朴珍荣射出来的浊液，这景象哪怕是朴珍荣无法焦距的眼睛也被一下子吸引了去。

“哥这个样子只能给我看，就算是那位学长也不可以。”

被翻了个面趴在料理台上，朴珍荣被蹂躏了好一番的臀瓣泛着红，平日顺滑的头发也因为出了汗湿漉漉地乱了，翘起一两缕呆毛，整个人像一颗被扔进温水里的桃子。

“哥吃过松饼吗，”林在范双手撑在朴珍荣身侧，压低了身子凑近他。鼻尖在朴珍荣软嫩的后颈若有若无轻触着。  
“吃过…”略微痒意让朴珍荣缩起了肩膀，想要逃开时林在范凸起的下身便结结实实抵在了他的股间，“干…干嘛。”

“哥现在就像块松饼一样诱人，不过还缺了点什么。”

被顶起的牛仔裤粗糙的布料在臀间磨蹭的感觉让朴珍荣心尖发麻，刚发泄后腿失了力站都站不稳，还没来得及考虑林在范的话，裸露出的腰背突然落上了些什么。  
“是什么…”头脑晕乎乎的朴珍荣隐约闻见些甜腻的味道，撑着身子的手摸向腰间，却被林在范抓着手腕放在了下体。

“是枫糖浆哦。”

林在范湿漉漉的吻沿着朴珍荣的后颈一路向下，舌尖灵巧地舔去糖浆，在他滑腻的肌肤上点下一簇簇的火苗来。  
被舔到腰眼上的学长浑身一颤，抚着林在范下体的手也跟着猛地收紧，换来对方来不及控制的一声闷哼。

“糖…糖浆流下去了…”

林在范牵引着朴珍荣的手拉开了裤子拉链，握着粗热的性器滑动了几下，盯着他发红的大耳朵，笑眯眯的握住了他的腰。

“那么学长，我就开动了哦。”


End file.
